


Don't Make It Weird

by ariadnerue



Series: You're Beautiful, Don't Change [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, bullshit vampire biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnerue/pseuds/ariadnerue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…” Laura finally began, suddenly very aware of the vampire sitting just a few feet away.  “You’re saying you want to… lick my neck?”</p><p>Takes place between episodes 24 and 25 of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make It Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 is only 2 episodes in and it's already kicking my ass. So here's this fluffy garbage I wrote that takes place a few hours prior to episode 25 of season 1. Also enjoy some more bullshit vampire biology.

“Well that completely ruined chicken marsala for me,” Laura grumbled as she traipsed out of the bathroom at 4 AM. It had been a long night of chopping down giant mushrooms, dumping fungicide into basements, and avoiding their spore-crazed classmates.

“Trust me, cupcake, if you let every weird thing you experience at this place ruin something for you, your diet will be reduced to air,” Carmilla drawled from her place sprawled on her bed. Laura glared at her.

Carmilla had ever so graciously suggested that she and Laura share the shower as soon as they got back to their room, and Laura had turned so red she nearly combusted. It turned out to be a ploy to distract her long enough for Carmilla to get into the shower first and Laura was still blushing by the time Carmilla emerged and Laura went in.

Laura opened her mouth to say something snarky, but she was still flustered just from looking at her vampire roommate so she didn’t say a word.

For once there was no book in Carmilla’s hands, she was just leaning back against the pillows with her hands folded behind her head and her eyes trained on Laura’s fingers as they combed tangles out of her wet hair.

Laura flinched suddenly, grunting in pain as she turned her head the wrong way and the two puncture wounds on her neck started to bleed again.

“Seriously?” she muttered, stomping back into the bathroom for a towel. “What is with this bite, Carmilla? It stings and it won’t stop bleeding and-”

Laura paused as she came out of the bathroom with a wash cloth pressed to her neck. Carmilla was sitting up in her bed with an expression on her face Laura hadn’t seen before. She looked… sorry?

“If I bleed to death I’m gonna be pissed at you,” Laura muttered, blushing under Carmilla’s guilty gaze.

“I can um… help with that,” Carmilla said slowly, and Laura frowned at the hesitation in her voice. She wouldn’t meet her eyes, and that was never a good sign. “If you want.”

“What do you mean?”

Carmilla paused, leaning back against the wall and folding her hands in her lap. Laura perched herself on the edge of her bed directly across from her, waiting for her to go on.

“I mean I can do something that’ll stop the bleeding and speed the healing and take the edge off the pain,” Carmilla said delicately. “But you’re not going to like it.”

Laura frowned, narrowing her eyes.

“Try me.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and huffed, focusing her gaze diligently on her fingernails.

“It’s a vampire biology thing,” she began in a rush, trying desperately to sound disaffected but still coming off rather uncomfortable. “Since the best place for us to bite is the neck and that tends to bleed and heal slowly, and it would just be plain wasteful if everyone we bit immediately bled out, we have… built-in access to a… natural coagulant, I suppose.”

Carmilla met Laura’s eyes hesitantly, but Laura just stared at her. She lifted an eyebrow in question and Carmilla rolled her eyes again.

“Saliva,” she sighed. Laura’s eyebrows shot up, but Carmilla was once again avoiding looking at her. “Vampire saliva is a natural coagulant.”

The silence that followed was supremely uncomfortable.

“So…” Laura finally began, suddenly very aware of the vampire sitting just a few feet away. “You’re saying you want to… lick my neck?”

Carmilla blushed. She actually, genuinely, blushed.

“I’m not saying I want to,” she began defensively, crossing her arms over her chest in such a childish, pouty gesture that Laura couldn’t help but grin. “I’m just saying I could. You know, to stop you from complaining about your neck hurting or whatever.”

“How do I know you don’t just want an excuse to get at my neck so you can finish me off?” Laura blurted, half-genuine question and half-teasing to try to make Carmilla relax.

Carmilla finally met her eyes again and gave her a surprisingly soft smile.

“If I wanted to finish you off, I would have done it when I bit you, cupcake,” she said quietly.

The tension in the air shifted dramatically. Carmilla went back to looking critically at her nails and Laura swallowed hard.

“Why didn’t you?”

The vampire looked up in surprise. The question had been soft and a bit shaky, but Laura wasn’t avoiding her gaze.

“What?” was all Carmilla could manage.

“Why didn’t you finish me off?” Laura repeated, quiet and sincere. “I mean… you had every reason to be angry with me. After everything I did. You could have done it easily.”

“Is this your version of apologizing, sunshine?” Carmilla asked in that slow, gravelly tone that always made Laura blush. She opened her mouth to respond, but Carmilla just let out a throaty laugh and shook her head. “Spare me, I was just kidding.”

They lapsed into another silence as Carmilla gathered her thoughts. Laura wanted nothing more than to fill the quiet with some anxious rambling, but she could tell Carmilla was actually trying to answer her honestly, so she managed to keep herself quiet.

“I suppose… my mother has spent the last sixty-odd years telling me that what she did to me was nothing out of the ordinary,” the vampire sighed at length, her gaze on the floor. “I did something wrong and I had to be punished. It wasn’t sad or tragic, it just… was. Life is cruel, why should life after death be any different?”

Laura felt a lump forming in her throat at Carmilla’s words, delivered with a light shrug of her shoulders and a quiet, passionless tone. She was immediately tempted to reach out for her, to touch her and comfort her somehow. But she knew how difficult it was for Carmilla to open up like this, so she just clenched her fingers on her knees and bit her lip to keep quiet.

“But you… you wanted to know my story,” Carmilla said with a slight upward quirk of her lips, glancing up at Laura so briefly she could have imagined it. “You listened, and you believed me, and you know what I am and what I’ve done and you still treat me the same as you did before.” A bit of a smirk appeared as she met Laura’s eyes again. “Maybe even a little better than before.”

Laura blushed hard and failed to bite back her smile. Carmilla looked away again, fighting a soft smile of her own.

“I’ve spent so long not telling anyone anything about myself,” she murmured, shrugging again. “I guess it’s just nice to know that I still can.”

Laura was speechless. It wasn’t something that happened to her often. Carmilla seemed to realize this, looking up at her curiously to try to figure out why she was so silent. But when the vampire saw the warmth and fondness shining in Laura’s wide eyes, she actually blushed again and rolled her eyes dramatically to try to disguise it.

“So are you going to let me lick your neck or what?” she demanded flatly.

A laugh bubbled out of Laura before she could stop herself. She nodded as she got to her feet.

“Of course,” she sighed, crossing the small distance between their beds. “Thank you.”

Carmilla just shrugged again and scooted herself back on the bed so she was leaning against the wall. Laura watched her curiously. The vampire just rolled her eyes again and spread her legs a bit, patting the space in front of her.

“Sit,” she said bluntly, refusing to meet Laura’s eyes.

Laura nodded and turned her back to Carmilla, sitting abruptly on the edge of the bed. If she tried hard enough, she could totally convince herself that this wasn’t at all strange. Just a friendly neck-licking between roommates. No big deal.

But the second Carmilla’s hands settled on her shoulders and she scooted forward, her legs on either side of Laura’s and her body warming Laura’s back, she started blushing and knew for a fact she wouldn’t stop for the next hour.

Her breath stuttered in her chest when Carmilla gently swept her hair away from the left side of her neck and over her right shoulder.

“You’re going to have to remove the towel, cutie,” the vampire whispered, her breath ghosting over the back of Laura’s neck and making her shiver.

“Oh, right,” Laura muttered, dropping the wash cloth unceremoniously into her lap. She could almost feel Carmilla smirking and would have been annoyed by it had Carmilla not leaned in and dragged her tongue slowly across the two puncture wounds in her neck.

Laura clenched her fists so tight she could feel her nails cutting into her palms.

“Try to relax a bit there, creampuff,” Carmilla murmured, lips brushing the over-sensitive skin on the side of Laura’s neck. “You’ll only bleed more if you keep this up.”

“Relax,” Laura huffed. “Sure. Relax while my annoyingly-gorgeous vampire roommate licks my neck. No problem.”

“Annoyingly-gorgeous, huh?”

Laura groaned and Carmilla laughed lightly, her nose bumping into Laura’s jaw. Then she resumed licking.

Laura stilled and did her best to relax. It was objectively bizarre, sitting on the edge of her roommate’s bed in perfect silence while she sat behind her and licked blood from her neck. Laura tried to focus on something. Carmilla was warmer than she thought she’d be. Hot, even. Literally hot, not figuratively. Although she was pretty damn hot figuratively too. Laura barely managed not to groan at herself again.

Instead she just tried to focus in on the actual sensation of Carmilla licking her neck. It probably wasn’t something she would experience again. May as well satisfy journalistic curiosity and pay attention. Carmilla was slow and deliberate in her actions. It was kind of… soothing, in a weird way. Carmilla’s tongue was warm and wet and also… a little rough. Like a cat’s tongue. Maybe not to that extreme, but that was the first thing that came to mind. Weird. Her hands were still warm on Laura’s shoulders, constant and grounding. Laura closed her eyes.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry,” Laura blurted before she could stop herself.

Carmilla paused.

“What for?” she asked lowly. Then she resumed licking. It made it hard to focus.

“Well… for blaming you for everything,” Laura began slowly. “And attacking you and tying you to a chair. And starving you. And I guess the sock puppets were a tad insensitive…”

“A tad?” Carmilla laughed, and Laura could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

“And for the whole ‘luring you into a trap’ thing,” Laura rushed. She felt Carmilla’s hands twitch on her shoulders. “I really thought you just wanted to kidnap me and drink my blood. Apparently when it comes to flirting I can be kind of…”

“Completely oblivious?” Carmilla suggested. Laura huffed again.

“I wouldn’t say ‘completely,’” she muttered. Carmilla laughed and Laura couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

“Well I did bite you,” Carmilla reasoned. “So I say we call it even.”

“Deal,” Laura agreed immediately. She felt Carmilla smile.

Carmilla gave Laura’s neck one last lick, then she seemed to hesitate. Before Laura could ask what was wrong, the vampire was placing a soft, apologetic kiss on the now-clean-and-painless bite.

“All better,” she murmured, sliding her hands down Laura’s arms before she sat back against the wall again.

Laura was shocked more by the kiss and the sweet words than she had been by the offer to lick her neck. She turned sideways so she could look Carmilla in the eye.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. Carmilla shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’re welcome, Laura,” she replied softly. Then she cleared her throat. “You should put on some new Band-Aids. It’s sterile now, but you’ll want to keep it that way.”

“Right, okay,” Laura said, getting to her feet. “Oh, and I should make a vlog about the mushrooms-”

“After you get some sleep,” Carmilla cut her off. Laura glanced at her in surprise. She shrugged for what must have been the hundredth time. “We’ve been up all night, you’re exhausted. Your videos can wait.”

They had a short stare-down that was interrupted by Laura yawning. Carmilla smirked triumphantly.

“Fine, fine,” Laura sighed.

By the time Laura emerged from the bathroom with two fresh Band-Aids in place on her neck, Carmilla was sprawled out on her stomach, face buried in Laura’s yellow pillow. Laura just shook her head fondly as she turned off the light.

She’d let the vampire keep the pillow. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like Laura must have apologized to Carm at some point. The best part about Laura is that she's an adorable ray of sunshine, but she's also a tiny ball of rage and kind of an ass. Despite that she seems willing to admit when she's wrong.


End file.
